This invention relates generally to puppets, and more particularly, to a stick puppet.
Puppets have long been used as a toy and a form of entertainment by adults and children alike. Stick puppets are also known type of puppet made with one or more sticks or dowels. One type of stick puppet includes a puppet head on an upper end of the stick and a trigger at an opposite, lower end of the stick. The puppet is actuated by compressing the trigger so that one portion of the head opens relative to another portion of the head. The two portions of the head often form the mouth of the puppet so that repeated compression and release of the trigger simulates a speaking action of the puppet.